Project Shamy
by maybeyourethefictionalone
Summary: Sheldon is the new kid in highschool and the first person who meets is non-other than Amy. Sparks fly but can their friendship ever become more?
1. Hello

**Hello**

Amy sat down at her desk to prepare for school 20 minutes before it actually began. Why? Because that's all she can do. She would hang out with her friends like every other teenage girl in high school but the closest she had to a friend was Bernadette Rostenkowski, captain of the soccer team, Leonard Hofstadter and Howard Wolowitz, the captain and co-captain of the physics and chess club. But see they already had their own groups and she wasn't part them.

It didn't bother her though, she was used to. She shouldn't be. But she was.

As she was opening her notebook to the next clear page, the classroom door opened and a tall, pale boy walked in. He was wearing a light blue shirt that says _Allons-y_ and light brown pants.

"Hello" he smiled at her as he placed his books on the desk beside hers.

"Hi" she smiled back.

"My name is Sheldon Cooper, I'm new here."

She extended her hand to shake his. "Amy Farrah Fowler" she said.

They sat in silence for a minute until Sheldon finally spoke.

"Is this not physics honors?" he asked.

"Yes" Amy replied.

"Then why is the teacher nor the students here yet."

"Here the students and teachers arrive until the first bell rings. If you want to talk about physics at 7 a.m, I suggest you join the physics club."

He smiled at her. "I just might"

They talked about Sheldon's old school. He didn't like it very much because he always felt left out and teachers would give assignments with no intention of grading them but instead wasting his time. He moved from his local B+ school to an outside near the city A school in the middle of fall.

Class actually seemed over too quick that day and before she knew it, Sheldon was up and gone to his next class. He wasn't in any of her other classes and maybe they had the same lunch but she was too afraid of going into the cafeteria to find out.

"Fowler!" a small voice yelled her name.

She turned around to see Bernadette walking towards her.

"Hey, Bernie" Amy waved. A girl walking the opposite way shoved Amy's shoulder causing her to fall and drop her books

Bernadette ran quickly to Amy's side to help her up but lost her temper and yelled at the blond walking away. "Hey! Say sorry!" But she simply rolled her eyes. Amy glanced up for a second. Penny.

"I said, hey bitch! Apologize!" Bernadette yelled again. Thankfully it was after school and no teachers were around.

Amy tucked on the soccer players shorts for her to stop.

Bernadette helped Amy pick up her books and Penny walked away with a satisfied grin on her face.

As her and Bernadette were walking outside, Sheldon was going in.

"Hi" she smiled at the beautiful boy in front of her.

"Hello again"


	2. No

**No**

"Do you know where I can find a guy named Leonard Hofstadter? He's suppose to be showing me and a Rajesh Koothrappali around?" Sheldon said.

Amy was a bit to shock by his sudden appearance that she could only mumble gibberish.

"He should be with Howard in room 4A." Bernadette answered.

Sheldon nodded while thanking her then walked off.

"You like him, don't you?" The tiny blond teased.

Amy blushed red but quickly tried to change the subject.

"You know where Howard is in the afternoons?" Amy asked.

"Yeah." Bernadette looked away.

"How?"

"I never see him ride a bus, go to pickup, drive home or walk home so I got curious..."

"Curious" Amy repeated

"Curious" Bernadette smiled.

"So you like him?"

"I think he's cute and interesting"

Amy raised her eyebrows. Her cute curvy spunky friend liked Howard Wolowitz. The lanky small boy who always wears turtle necks and skinny jeans.

"You should ask him out." Amy simply suggested.

"No." Bernadette sighed. "He'd never say yes to me."

"How do you know that?" Amy said in frustration. How could he not like Bernie? Did he already reject her before? Does he hate pretty?

"I heard he likes Penny, just like every other guy in school."

"Isn't she dating Zack Johnson?"

"You're point?"

They finally reached Bernadette's car and drove in silence.

Amy got home and looked at herself in the mirror and began to cry.

...he likes Penny, _just like_ _ **every other guy**_ _in school_.

Sheldon. Would he too fall for her?

Acting impulsively she grabbed her wallet and took a taxi to the mall.

The next morning she woke up earlier and prepared herself for school. Walking through the doors, she made her way to class.

She noticed all the stares but not the whispers.

"Amy?"

She turned around and saw Sheldon. She smiled at him and waited for his response but instead heard Penny's.

"Finally joining the circus?" At that moment her heart sank , laughter from others drowning it even more. No.


	3. Great

Amy ran to her locker and quickly opened it and grabbed her sweater and extra pair of clothes. Then she ran to the nurses office. Thankfully the nurse wasn't there. she paced towards the private bathroom and cradled herself in the corner. "He'll never talk to me again. he probably thought I was such a loser and freak. I'm so stupid!" she cried.

A knock came from the doctor, then a familiar, soft and gentle voice. "Yes I will. no I didn't and no you're not."

her hands quickly covered her mouth in shock. Sheldon? She heard a double knock on the door. "Amy?" Double knock. "Amy?" then a finale double knock. "Amy?"

"Give me a minute." she said.

He sat on one of the beds in the office and twiddled with his finger when the nurse came in.

"You can't be in here unless an adult is with you" she informed him.

"I'm sorry Mrs., it's just, my friend felt sick and quickly ran into the restroom and I followed to make sure it's not serious and in case anything else should happen —God forbid."

The nurse smiled at him. "You're a good friend"

He smiled back. "She's a great person."

Amy, who was finishing washing her face, blushed. She put on her jeans and , a size too big, light blue sweater. She slide on her loathers and tied her long mud color hair in a low pony. Taking a couple of breathes before opening the door. She kept her head down as she slowly closed the door behind her, leaving the clothes she was wearing and make up in the trash bin.

"Hello?" she blushed at Sheldon, then bowed her head back down.

Sheldon returned a half-smile. "Hi. How are you?"

"Great" she said.

He stood up from the bed. "Great."


	4. What?

Down the same hallway, David Lascher walked towards the nurses office. Him and Amy made eye contact and he gave her a cliche schoolboy smile and held it a little too long to simply be friendly. she was closet to blushing when Sheldon coughed a bit and she turned away from David.

David smiled to himself now. "Damn" he thought.

"Do you know him?" Sheldon asked Amy

"Not personally. I've seen him around."

"Okay" he said . The bell rang when they arrived in physics. Three girls turned around and smirked towards Amy's direction. One of the girls raised an eyebrow at her. "What happened to your makeup and custom? was the circus canceled?"

A roar of laughter immerse the classroom as she and Sheldon to their seat. Sheldon placed a note on her desk. This too shall past.

Three weeks went by and everything became a bit easier and brighter with Sheldon by her side. They talked daily; mainly text or in the mourning.

"I have one" Amy said.

"Go on" Sheldon nodded.

"Okay" she smiled. "12 sodium's walk into a bar... with Batman behind them".

Sheldon did what was a a small laughed that sounded like he was inhaling a bit too much air but she liked it. It was him.

"I like that one" He said.

Suddenly their was an announcement over the speakers.

Amy Farrah Fowler to guidance please.

She waved goodbye to Sheldon and walked to guidance only to find another student already sitting in one of the chairs.

"Please sit Ms. Fowler." The teacher asked

She sat on the right chair and looked at the student in the left. It was that David kid again.

"Amy we have a favor to ask you." the red haired lady said.

She gestured to David to ask.

He stood up right in his seat. "Will you tutor me? I need help passing my classes".

Amy was impressed by his straightforward tone but was still a bit hesitant.

"Please Amy" the lady plead "It would look great on your collage application."

Amy sighed and looked to David.

He smiled at her knowing her answer. "So. When do we start?"


	5. Walk With Me

"Tomorrow" she narrowed her eyes.

Turning she smiled sweetly to the women seated in front of them, stood up and left.

Turning the corner she bumped right into Sheldon. Giggling to hide her nervousness she apologized.

"It's fine" he smiled.

"Ummm" she sutured trying to find her voice. "Where are you headed?"

"Library" he pointed to the large building to their right. She looked at him in confusion.

The dismissal bell hasn't even rang yet. Sheldon noticed her expression and explained he finished work early and asked if he stay in the library and read for the rest of the class.

"Yeah. Why is our school shaped like a huge U ?" Amy snorted.

"Ha." Sheldon grinned. "I never really noticed."

They both stared at the ground for awhile. Amy not wanting to tell Sheldon she'll be tutoring David and Sheldon not wanting to impose on asking why she was called down.

"Do you want me to go back to class with you?" he asked. Amy's eyes widen in response. "Oh no." she waved her hands frantically in front of her. He left for a reason, she didn't want to be why he had to go back.

"I'll be fine" she blushed. He nodded his head "OK". Involuntary her eyes wondered to his hands. He was carrying " _A Higher Geometry_ "

"You like romance novels?"

Sheldon looked down at the book in his hands and chuckles. "A bit, the concept of love intrigues me" a sly smile spread across his face.

Again silence surrounds them and then Amy broke it.

"I should go"

He smiled at her one last time before she began to walk away.

5 steps away she heard someone yell her name and turned to see David walking towards her with a hug grin on his face. Cooper looked at her and back at David. His one eyebrow raised in surprise. David smiled at him but Sheldon walked away.

Amy stood there for awhile as she watched Sheldon turning the corner and David making his way towards her with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Hey" he smiled when he was a couple feet near her. "I have to go to class" she slurred in response.

"Cool. Me too; let me walk you. Physics, right?" he asked and they began walking. She nodded her head not wanting to ask how exactly he knew. As if he heard her unspoken question, he answered.

"My class is right beside yours. Intensive Math."

They walked without another world to class but before they said their goodbyes David turned to her "Thank you by the way, you know, for helping me. Usually the pretty girls are stuck up."

"You're welcome" she blushed at the last comment.

He bite his bottom lips to try to hold back another huge grin. She stared in awe at his ridiculously adorable face.

He turned around and waved behind him. Laters she thought and walked back into Physics.


	6. Cancellation

Pretty. Besides her mother only 2 other people have called her pretty before and they were Leonard and Bernadette. Pretty. She thought again. Me? She smiled at the comment but didn't let it distract her that long because she had notes to catch up on.

Apparently the whole school felt the need to drag Amy's makeover-incident a bit longer. Everywhere she walked she kept her head down to try and avoid the pointing and the eyes looking her way. Thankfully Amy thought to herself Penny decided to skip a whole week to maintain her I-don't-care-about-school image. After school she's been meeting David in the library to tutor him. They agreed that she'd have a free day and today was that day. Leonard invited Amy to the Physics club this afternoon to see what they've been up-to. Bernadette tagged along claiming she's been very interested in the science side of life lately but Amy knew her friend wanted to simply see Howard.

"You know Howard isn't in the physics club for the physics stuff" Amy gave her friend a slight smile.

"I mean he is but he's more into the building of the machines they use for projects."

Bernadette blushed but quickly shook it off. Giving a light giggle she looked at Amy "Still. I like biology. Not the same branch as physics I know but science no less." They finally arrived at the door but it was locked.

"Password." a gawky voice came from inside.

"Howard we don't have a password" the girls heard a second voice. Leonard thought Amy.

"Well can we have one?" this time it sounded like someone with an India accent.

"Oh that sounds like a great idea. Good thinking raj."

"Sheldon" Amy smiled.

Bernadette nudged her. "Oooooo"

"Thank you" Raj replied.

"Hey! It was my idea!" Howard interjected.

"We're not having a password" Leonard exclaimed.

Bernadette banged on the door again. "Hello?"

Howard fumbled with the handle but finally opened the door.

"Ha- he- hey." he smiled at Bernie.

Amy slide past him and walked into the classroom.

"Amy" Sheldon looked up. "What brings you here?"

Leonard answered for her "I invited her". She smiled at Leonard as if to say thank you for the invitation.

"Oh" Sheldon said quietly turning back to his white board.

"So what exactly are you guys doing?" Amy asked Leonard.

"Oh. Just a simple experiment to show physics in action."

"I thought you already had a basic and more than basic understanding of physics"

"We do but we decided since they're only two out of four members that want to pursue physics that we should try an eperiment from everyones interset and we already did Raj's and Howard's. I really glad your're here for our last day though."

"What do you mean?"

"We decided to cancel the club" he said softly.

Everyone turned to Leonard as the words came out of his mouth. Three of the six people knew about the cancellation already but it hit them again like it was the first time they heard it. Though it was only active for a two months, they made good memories along the way.


	7. Unexpected

Nobody said another word on the matter and after the experiment was over they all headed towards the Cheesecake Factory. The minute they walked in Amy noticed one of the waitress was Penny from school. Her stomach twisted but she played it cool. She decided to no longer let the queen bee get to her anymore. The boys noticed her also and quickly paced themselves to the nearest table, all expect Sheldon who took his time not paying much attention to the blond.

The when all 6 of them were finally ready to order Penny walked over and acted as if she never seen them in her life. Amy watched her tiredly take their order and scribble it on a notepad. She looked different. Stressed. Overwhelmed and a bit unsettling, the kind of unsettling that made Amy feel almost sorry for her. It made her want to give her a hug .

The blond finally left and someone else came. The second she looked up from her menu she locked eyes with David. Oh God not David. Not now. "Amy" he smiled towards her and waved his arms.

She gave him a polite smile back but that didn't seem enough for him because next thing she knew he was grabbing a chair by a nearby table and placing it between her and Sheldon. Sheldon ignored him as easily as he did Penny. Amy was a bit hurt that he seemed disinterested in them being separated. "I didn't know you had a posse" he said while looking at everyone at the table.

"Friends" she corrected him "and yes you may remember them from around school" gesturing to each of them. "Sheldon. Leonard. Raj. Howard. and you know Bernadette." He waved to them and turned his attention back to Amy. "What didn't you invite me?"

Maybe Amy was over-thinking his choice of words but he sounded genuinely upset. "I'm sorry" she said before she could think of anything else. "Next time you should come along." Damn it. What has gone into her. His smile turned into a huge grin and he pushed himself forward like he was about to hug her but stopped himself after hearing a loud crash. They all turn around to see Penny on the ground covered in various kinds of cheesecake.

Hearing a laughter coming from the far end they faced him and notice it was Zack, Penny's on-and-off boyfriend. The whole restaurant began to laugh now and she looked as if she would burst into tears at any moment.

Leonard stood up and with a forceful voice none of them have heard before said "Amy, Bernadette get Penny out."

He walked over to Zack and sucker punched him. Amy and Bernie took that as their cue and ran to Penny. Without arguing she let them help her while the crowd watched Leonard And Zack beat the living shit out of each other.


	8. During the fight

The girls took Penny behind the restaurant and left her alone. They didn't actually leave her but they didn't touch her or try to comfort her because she didn't look like she was in the mood to be comforted. Though she was known for being a cold-hearted bitch and having absolutely no feelings, Penny was crying into her palms as she sat on her knees.

Amy began to worry about the boys after 45 minutes because Leonard nor Sheldon have messaged her yet. Bernadette went to check inside the place but everything seem to have gone back to normal, people were eating and waiters were serving. The blond was still on her knees after an hour but soon got up and fell back down. Amy decided to sit next to her.

"It's okay" she gave a weak smile to her bully. Bernadette gave her a glare that said to leave her alone, she doesn't deserve your kindness but Amy ignored her.

"Do you need anything?"

Suddenly Penny stood up and wiped away the tears falling and the tear stains off her rosy cheeks "I'm fine".

Shoving past Amy, who was now standing, she walked away without a thank you. "Bitch" Bernie said under her breath. Just then Amy's phone buzzed . An unknown number read

Hey Amy (: thought you'd like an update: Leonard's okay. Raj and Howard with him in the nearby town clinic for minor (so they say) injuries. Sheldon and I went back to the restaurant to retrieve everyone's stuff. P.s this is David (:

Her phone buzzed again before she can reply to David, it was Leonard this time.

Sorry I didn't message sooner, the assistant finally allowed me to use my phone. I'm fine. Raj and Howard are with me at the nearby town clinic and Sheldon and David went back to the restaurant for our backpacks.

How is Penny? Is she okay? Is she with you? Come to my house in 30 minutes with Bernadette and Penny if she wants.

Amy told Bernadette about Leonard's message and then she began a rant all the way to Leonard's house. "Is it too hard to thank someone for helping your ass? No. I don't think so. Like oh my goodness who raised that girl? "

When they arrived Howard opened the door before Amy could knock. It was like Leonard had his own house. His mother and Father are usually away for research they were conducting and his siblings were in college now. He liked though, his house was his and his friends hang out spot. (Well friend– past tense– because Amy hardly came over due to hanging out with Bernadette and he never really spoken to Bernadette to consider her a friend until now. Now unannounced but accepted it will be the 7 friends place to hang out. )

"Hi" Howard smiled at Bernadette while Amy once again skimmed past him and walked towards the living room. She loved his living room, it was always so neat and tidy with new couch pillows every time she came over. The television was wide-screen and the rug was huge with beautiful and colorful designs which was strange considering his mother cared not for anything that stood out to please one's sight but there it was. It stood it's ground like it belonged there.

The guys all were there stilling on the couch besides Sheldon who was wondering the place. "What is he doing?" she asked. They all turned to face her while David stood up and greeted her with a half hug. Though she didn't love the idea of him holding her (especially in front of Sheldon) she let him hug her to not make a bigger fuss out of anything more today.

"He's looking for a spot he likes" Leonard answered her. His face was better than she'd thought. He had a black eye and his lip looked cut. His glasses were in perfect shape but they were probably his spare ones. His hair was a mess and his shirt had drips of blood on it but he was speaking and awake so overall she was glad. Giving him a hug she asked about what happened after the first punch.

Bernie and Howard finally made it to the living room but they both looked a bit flushed and awkward. Without another word they all gathered to hear about the fight and the aftermath. Leonard gave a croak out from pain in his rib but readjusted himself to face everyone and began.


	9. Seriously

"I honestly don't remember the actual fight" he smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay if it's vague man, just tell us what you can" David shook his head to Leonard. Amy looked up at him, a bit surprised he used a word like vague. He really is smart just a bit slower than others. He smiled back at her making her flush.

She turned her attention back to Leonard. "I swung as much as i could but he's obviously bigger than me and punched me right in the gut a couple of times." he held his stomach moaning a bit and continued, "Eventually I got him in his face and for that one second he was down, the cops finally came and took us to the station. I was let out early because my record was clean and he apparently had a strike, I didn't know exactly what that meant but I'm guessing it can't be good because they called his parents in.  
So?" he smiled and looked at Amy. "Penny didn't want to come"  
she didn't have time to answer before Bernadette began ranting about her manners and actions again. Leonard looked as if he wanted to defend Penny but by the look at his body, he didn't seem to be in the condition to argue. Raj was sitting now on the piano looking at the black and white keys. Sheldon seemed to be taking in very word Bernadette said.  
"Hey Amy" she turned to see David standing in the hallway of the front door.  
"Thank you, David, by the way."  
"I'm just glad somebody finally stood up to that douche"  
"Aren't you guys bestfriends or something?" she asked. He looked like she had offened him because after a look of shock, he looked a bbit angry or annoyed.  
"And why did you think that? Because we're both….both" his breathing became more jagged. Everyone had gathered a few feet behind her and watched in surprise. He lowered his voice as he spoke. " I would never treat a woman like that. I would never treat my girl like that. Goodnight Amy. Goodbye everyone."  
"What did you say?" Leonard asked.  
"Nothing. I just said that I thought him and Zac were friends and I guess he got offened."  
"Seriously?" Leonard said. Everyone turned to look at hm. "why would you say that?"  
"I was just asking him"  
"He is such a good guy Amy!" Leonard yelled in frustartion ingoring the pain of his right arm. "He stayed with me the whole day and asked me if I was okay or needed something and he didn't have to you. He could have just walked away but he stayed and when I asked why he stayed, he said that he liked the way I defend the one I liked. That I didn't let what others thought stop me like my height or interest.  
He of all people know what it's like to be prejudged and I know you do too." He walked to his room with the help of Raj, Howard and Bernadette leaving Sheldon and her alone in the hallway.  
"What are you thinking about?" Sheldon broke the silence. "Are you thinking about him?"

She nodded in response. "You think Leonard is right?"

"I think my opinon doesn't matter"

"I got to go" she grabbed her things and walked out the door and stopped midway of the driveway. David was standing there.

"I'm sorry" he almost whispered. "I didn't mean to snap at you"

She felt the urge to hold him about instead countined to stand frozone in place. "Amy, I'm really sorry" He looked up at her looking for a sign that she accepted his apology but she showed none. "I just came back because I accidently grabbed Leonard's phone instead of mine. Excuse me" he said and walked past her. She grabbed his arm and almost instantly he pulled her into an embarce. "You're right" she sighed. "I shouldn't have said something so insenstive"

She was facing the door but she wish she hadn't because through the glass was the face of Sheldon Cooper.


End file.
